


A Collection of Drabbles

by Wiccy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: A collection of drabbles of various ratings.





	A Collection of Drabbles

**Heavenly Bodies**

McBeck - PG - 100 words

Geosynchronous orbit, that’s what it was. Him, the planet, with Carson, the moon, dancing about him in the same long circular pattern, never getting too close but never quite far enough away not to effect his tides.

He wished he had the magnetism to draw his rakish little moon down onto his naked planetary surface. The words Rodney and magnetism weren’t exactly synonymous.

They would be locked into orbit until some outside force hurtled into one of them knocking them off course. By the way that little Czechoslovakian asteroid kept eyeing his moon he knew that moment wasn’t far off.

 

 

**Obstacle Course**

McBeck - G - 100 Words

He stopped short with a jerk as a small man in science blue cut in front of him and began speaking to him in broken English. Something about his head hurting. He politely told him that he was off duty and that the staff in the infirmary and would be more than happy to help him. He moved on.

When he heard the shrill female voice calling out his name he pretended not to hear it and ducked quickly into the nearest transporter. As he hit the screen he sighed, and Rodney wonder why he was always late getting home.

 

 

**Proper Motivation**

McLenka - PG-13 - 100 words

“That’s not fair!” Rodney whinged.

“Nor is it negotiable.” was the reply thickly accented and heavy with sleep.

“But I’m the head of the department, do you know how it would look if I admitted that it was really YOUR idea?!”

“Have you mistakenly assumed that I care?”

Rodney opened his mouth but Radek cut him off.

“It was my idea. You told Elizabeth it was yours. This was wrong. You will either tell the truth or you will not. It is your choice. Only correct choice gets reward.”

Rodney perked up and leaned into his lover's bare chest. “Reward?”

 

 

**The List**

McBeck - R - 100 words

Late at night. All alone in his labs, during a little sort-of-coffee break, Rodney McKay made himself a list on his dry erase board with his Scottish blue marker:

Ten Things I Meant To Do Today (but didn't):

1\. See Carson

2\. Make Carson Smile.

3\. Tell Carson that I'm completely, passionately, stupidly in love with him.

4\. Kiss Carson with every ounce of love in my being.

5\. Leave Carson breathless.

6\. Hear Carson say he loves me too.

7\. Take Carson home with me and do deliciously naughty things to him.

8\. Carson.

9\. Carson.

10\. Carson, again.

 

 

**Oops**

McBeck - G - 100 words

It was just something to make me smile, once everyone was gone. I really needed it after the day I had, dealing with ridiculously incompetent minions. I meant to erase it. I really did. It just got so late and I was working on the power problem. I blame the horrid lack of anything resembling real coffee. My brain just can't function on all levels without the caffeine. I just completely forgot it was still there. Until I turned around and saw him in the doorway, staring at the dry erase board. I was mortified, tried to explain. He smiled.

 

**At Fault**

McBeck - PG - 100 words

**_*SPOILERS FOR SUNDAY*_ **

 

“This is all your fault you know. You just had to be the hero, didn’t you. You couldn’t just let him go. Couldn’t just walk away and put him in the loss column. Couldn’t put yourself first for a change.

I know what you’re thinking, I could have just gone fishing. Yes, yes, you’re right, I could have, I should have, but how was I suppose to know you were going to pull such a stupid stunt? It’s all your fault.” Rodney sighed and reached out his hand to run it over the cold granite.

“God, I miss you Carson.”

 

 

 **New Appreciation**  
McBeck – PG – 100 words  
  
Filtered through shades, that’s how he’d always preferred it. It was too harsh on his eyes. Too bright, highlighting the lines on his face. Too hard on his pale, sensitive skin. Artificial light was preferred, that weird, scientific florescent glow.  
  
Now, as he looked down at the man naked beneath him, waking with blinking eyes and a lazy smile, he had to reconsider. The way it fell through the window and made those blue Scottish pools dance and sparkle. The way it played through the bed messed field of brown hair. Yes, he definitely had a new appreciation for sunlight.

  
  
  
**The View from here**  
McBeck – PG – 100 Words  
  
The bed shifted, eyes were watching him. Slowly, reluctantly, he crawled from his peaceful, happy slumber. The world was so bright around him, he blinked and saw love gazing down. He smiled.  
  
When did the sun get so bright? When did this place, this harsh and frightening world, become the home he’d always wanted? He never knew that one person could rewrite the ways of everything and fill the holes in his heart. Leave it to a Scientist.  
  
As he looked up into those beautiful, soft eyes, he knew he’d never see the sunlight shine on a more perfect view.

 

 

 **Responsive**  
McBeck - R - 100 Words  
  
He dragged the feather lightly over the slightly wrinkly skin and watched as the toes curled and the foot moved away slightly. He looked up to find Rodney biting his lips to keep from laughing. He gave the other man a stern look.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The offending foot came back down and he ran the feather over it again. This time the foot stayed in place. Carson smiled.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Slowly he moved the feather up his lover's leg. Where it touched, so did his lips. The combination left goose-pimpled skin in it's wake and had Rodney straining against his boxers.

 

 

 **Pillow of Skin**  
McBeck - PG - 100 Words  
  
He had just the right amount of fluff and firmness. He was warm and comfortable and he smelled great too. Rodney felt the urge to pull himself in tighter and nuzzle in a little deeper, so he did. He was rewarded with the vibrations of a soft, throaty chuckle tingling into his ear.

  
“Shhhh,” he mock whined, “It jiggles my head. Besides, pillows don’t laugh.”  
  
“Daft bugger.” came the amused accent.  
  
“Love you too.” he replied with a yawn.  
  
There was another chuckle then his pillow kissed the top of his head and wrapped him in a warm, safe embrace.

 

  
  
**At First Glance**  
Radex - PG-13 - 100 Words  
  
At first glance you’d think he was weak. It’s because he’s small and mostly quiet, unless you count when he’s yelling at McKay, I love to watch him yelling at McKay. He’s not afraid to stand up for himself, for things he believes in.  
  
I know his strength. I’ve seen it. I’ve felt it. I’ve pressed against his small body, my hands in his wild hair and felt his strength oozing through his skin, felt him press into me with it, giving as good as he takes.  
  
He may not be a warrior, but he’s not weak. He’s never weak.

 

  
**What Dreams May Come**  
McBeck - G - 100 Word  
  
It was the violent tossing and turning, more than the sobbing moans and mumbled words that pulled Carson from his comfortable sleep.  
  
"Rodney! Rodney! Wake up Luv!"  
  
Carson's hands shook at Rodney's shoulders and with a harsh cry of Carson's name the other man bolted upright, nearly knocking the medical doctor completely from the bed they shared.  
  
Carson watched as Rodney's sleep laden eyes locked on his own face and cleared.  
  
"Carson?" his voice was a reverent whisper.  
  
Without warning Rodney lunged forward and dragged Carson into a desperate embrace.  
  
"Fishing. I'm taking you fishing. No backing out for me."

  
  
  
**The Aftermath**  
SGA - G - 100 Words  
  
_***SPOILERS FOR FIRST STRIKE***_  
  
  
The entire remainder of the medical staff were completely occupied, most of them with Elizabeth. Ronon was ushered off into a corner somewhere to be attended to and Teyla was hovering there, under the guise of offering assistance. This left John to attend to Rodney's wounds. The scientist was disturbingly quite as John worked, his normally sharp blue eyes wide and hollow.  
  
When an alarm sounded from the room which held Elizabeth and several medical personnel abandoned their patients to rush inside, Rodney stiffened.  
  
"I wish Carson were here." he whispered.  
  
John's eyes moved to the door.  
  
"Yeah, me too."

 

 

 **Cereal means Love**  
McBeck - G - 100 Words  
  
Just little brightly colored O’s swimming in what passed for milk. They didn’t taste like much; sugar, artificial flavor and RED No. 4. He still couldn’t stop grinning stupidly down at the bowl. It didn’t matter that John was staring, eyebrow quirked.  
  
He’d only made the comment in passing, ‘I really miss my morning Fruit Loops’. He’d thought no more of it until Carson walked over to the table this morning with a wry smile and plopped the bowl down in front of him.  
  
“It’s just cereal McKay.”  
  
‘Yes but cereal means love.’ Rodney mused to himself, submerging his spoon.

  
  
  
**Disappointment**  
McBeck - G - 100 Words  
  
He’d promised. He’d promised more than once. He’d said that he’d go, that he was excited about going. Carson had resolved to use that time to tell him how he really felt. He’d been looking forward to getting it all off his chest. He’d daydreamed about it for weeks, seeing that face light-up, hearing admissions of love in return. He hadn’t looked that hard for someone to go, knew everyone would have other plans, his heart wasn’t in it anymore anyway.  
  
As he lifted the small deadly thing all he could think was that he should be fishing with Rodney.

 


End file.
